I Sold My Soul For You
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Mr. Crepsley catches the flu, so Darren watches over him. Short, mild fluff, and oneshot.


**Author Note: **It's been a while since I've visited my dear Darren Shan fandom! I used to own the books, but I don't anymore, sadly. So, my memory is a little limited. BUT, I had to write something, since it's my favorite Vampire series ever!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Darren Shan Saga/Cirque du Freak, its characters, etc.

* * *

Vampires didn't get sick. Mr. Crepsley had explained that to me a million times. The one time I'd spent the night under a hedge, sick to my stomach, he'd blamed it on my weak will. The few times I'd had a fit of the coughs, he'd placed the fault on the same reason. Since I was _half_-vampire, I carried _half _the burden of a pathetic human. Of course, I'd told him where he could put his opinion, and he'd laughed.

I was older now, in better health, but the geezer still couldn't wait for the day when I'd truly join the vampires - when my blood would change. That didn't really matter to me tonight, though, as I thought about Mr. Crepsley's situation now. We were at the mountain, and hadn't left a week ago like we'd planned because the full Vampire was lying in his coffin, sick. Yeah, that's right, sick. I snorted and glanced at him from my hammock across the room. He had the lid propped open, complaining that the Mountain had been far too warm.

"Last time I checked," I'd teased, "this place didn't have a heater."

He'd groaned quietly, and had tried to fall back asleep. I decided to keep an eye on him, because he looked horrible, and asked for no disturbances. I knew the others would take that as they would, but I didn't care. I was the only one willing to watch over him, my mentor. I rocked back and forth, staring absently at the dirt ceiling, until I heard noise coming from my patient.

He was doubled over the side of his coffin before I could stand, emptying what was left in his stomach into a bucket. He retched and coughed, wiping the remnants with a shaky hand. I cautiously eased to his side, placing a hand gently onto his shoulder. He twitched and glanced at me, then lowered his eyes in shame. "This is a truly awful way to see me, Darren. Please, leave me."

I still hated when he rejected me, but I could take it better these days. "Not happening."

He huffed tiredly. "So stubborn..."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, look who I learned it from. The company is good for an anti-social creep like yourself. Besides, what kind of student would I be leaving you to fight alone?"

An impressed expression washed over Mr. Crepsley's face. "A valid point. Well, if you are going to bother me, perhaps retrieving a mug of water is most helpful."

I grinned, and patted his shoulder. I only had to walk a few steps back to find the cup I'd brought in earlier, and set it into his hands. "Drink slowly. You probably...won't keep it down for long, but it's better than nothing. Sure wish I had some pepto with me."

Mr. Crepsley frowned. "What is that?"

"Oh, you'd hate it," I chuckled. "It's a human medicine, and pink - "

He held up his hands in surrender and muttered, "Enough. I will die before I indulge in medicinal concoctions of the humans. I only wish I knew what was the cause of this - Vampires do not fall ill as I have..."

I rolled my eyes. I perched myself on the lower edge of the coffin, looking at him. "You're fine, okay? I mean, you will be, so just relax! This is just a bug, a twenty-four hour flu thing. Sure, it's rare, but sometimes unexpected stuff happens to us."

He wasn't convinced. "I feel as though I am dying."

I sighed and nodded. "Yep, that's kind of the point. Listen," I added quietly. I reached out and brushed a couple of fingers along his matted hair. "I'm right here, and I can take care of you. Trust me, even if this gets worse, I can handle it; my sister got really sick once, and who do you think took care of her?" I looked at him questioningly, and he nodded. I patted his shoulder, and went to stand.

He would later deny it, probably blaming it on my misunderstanding if I ever mentioned it. He grasped my wrist, and pulled me back down to sit. "Darren, would you stay right here?" His eyes danced feverishly, fluttering occasionally.

I hesitated, but then I sat myself cross-legged on the ground. I twisted my hand so his fingers were cupped into mine, and I brushed my thumb across his knuckles. He seemed like he wanted to say something else, but his eyes finally closed, and he fell into a light doze. I rested my other arm along the length of the coffin, and let my chin settle onto it. I smiled and shook my head.

I would never understand this man. I'd never be able to figure out why I'd come on this crazy, stupid, life-risking, amazing adventure with him. We drove each other nuts, and yet, I'd come to respect him. He was sort of like my best friend, since he was my only friend. The others were great accomplices, and Evra had to be in second, but I happily indebted to Larten Crepsley.

* * *

_Yeah, just a little something for y'all. Thanks for reading, feel free to let me know what you thought :) _


End file.
